


I Promise You Will Be Fine (The Universe Is Your Side)

by LegendsOT18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, F/M, First story, M/M, arrowverse, happy end, idk - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsOT18/pseuds/LegendsOT18
Summary: Ava and Sara are on a usual mission when a stranger character comes in and takes everything including Sara. Ava has to now work with the legends and the rest of the arrowverse to help her get Sara back.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I’m new to this whole Fanfic thing so if you have tips or feedback I will happily take it in the comments!

She froze as his grip tightened on her shoulder “Sara why are you so worried if you come with me all your darkest nightmares will disappear, all those nightmares about the ones you killed, those nightmares about Laurel, your team and even Ava” the man said with a frightening smirk “You don’t know me and what I’m like now, you don’t see that I have changed” Sara spat at the man as his bloodstained hands wrapped around Sara’s wrists “Just because you’ve changed doesn’t mean your not a monster, I mean come on Sara look what you’ve done to the ones you loved” Sara gazed over at her team lying on the floor and looked down at her own bloody hands, she had done some terrible things in her life but this was by far the worst thing she had ever done, the people she loved lying on the floor bloody and broken all at her expense but Sara couldn't quite piece together what happened it was very hazy almost like she wasn't there but Sara still remembered that look of mercy on Ava’s face when Sara knock her out cold ”So Sara is coming with me or deal with the pain and guilt here with the ones you hurt” He interrupted Sara’s train of thought as he pulled slightly at her wrists ”Mmm...o-o-ok I'll go as long as their kept safe” Sara tried to put on a brave face but it was pretty obvious that she was frightened ad to what was going to happen next ”oh Sara I'm sure your ’friends will be safe’” The next thing Sara knew she was going through a portal and she was walking down a dark hallway when the thing at the end of the hallway put chills down her spine ”So Sara how do you like your surprise ?”

\--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-  
Ava woke up with a pounding headache and she didn't know why she can't even remember why she might have such a bad headache. Ava slowly sat up in her bed as she looked for Sara but saw her nowhere so Ava got up to go to the kitchen to grab some tablets and water but also to look for Sara. When Ava exited her bedroom she had still not seen Sara *she might be on an early mission this morning or something* Ava thought as she walked sluggishly over to the drawer with all the medicine in it and took out two tablets and swallowed them down with a glass of water.

Once Ava had her breakfast and was ready for the day she opened a portal and walked through to see Gary standing there with his cheesy grin looking somewhat ready as always, ”Hello, Director Sharpe” Gary squeaked out and Ava responded with a nod as they continued to walk towards her office in a brisk walk ”So Director Sharpe you have a board meeting at 12:00 about the future budgeting plan and are scheduled in to do 3 recruitment training seasons this afternoon” Ava groaned at the part where Gary mentioned recruits, I mean Ava doesn't HATE them its just the newbies due in this afternoon where not the cream of the crop. They just about reached Ava's office when Gary spoke up ”and ehhh also I think Captian Lance left a message or two for you on your office phone” ”Thank you, Gary, I’ll be sure to check them out, have a good morning and DONT let Agent Ronn take you time courier AGAIN” ”I won't Director Sharpe” Smiled Gary as he walked out of Ava’s office and into the bureau. The first thing she did was check the office phone so she dialled voice mail but nothing just silence, she replayed them both multiple times but nothing ever sounded, just a thick dark silence so Ava ignored it thinking Sara had accidentally phoned her and carried on checking her emails.

”Come on, recruit being that slow will DEFINITELY get you killed!” Ava roared at a new recruit, Ava had already been having a bad day by getting her funding plan for new and updated hardware was denied due too ’other branches needing it more’ and the 2 last recruitment seasons were like trying to teach dogs how to speak, ”Director, you need to take some chill pills like calm down its only our first week” laughed the recruit, Suddenly laughter erupted from the new recruits as the one challenging Ava started to mock her saying ”look its big bad boss lady” or ”look at me I'm going change time ’cause I'm the best director” but as the recruits look around all they could see was fear on the 3 agents faces who were in to help train the recruits ”how DARE YOU INSULT YOUR BOSS GET UP TO MY OFFICE NOW!” screamed Ava, she had had enough ”Agent Royal please take over the lesson” the agent nodded as Ava led the frightened recruit up to her office.

Ava had fired the recruit mind wiped him and kicked him out as he grew more and more aggressive towards Ava. Ava was typing on her computer as she received a call from the wave rider, opening it quickly as she thought it was going to Sara on her screen. ”Sara, where have been I-- Zari where's Sara?” Asked Ava curiously ”Ehhhh that's kinda why i called i think Saras went missing because we can't find her anywhere” Ava was in disbelief as she saw zari’s face harden as Ava looked on at Zari ”WHAT!” Ava felt like she could faint ”Ava, calm down we will find her” Zari added on a little hopefully at the end ”That's it I'm coming over, I'm not going to have my girlfriend go missing!” and with that Ava informed Gary she was leaving and to meet with her when his shift finished up. Ava walked through the doors of the bureau and portaled through to the waverider while she was calming her self down but when she got through she turned around to see Mick and John fighting over who got to go to the bathroom first then she turned the corner towards the bridge to see Amaya hitting Nate on the shoulder ”Nate, I'm warning you!” warned Amaya as Nate pulled Amaya into his bunk. Ava sighed as she could hear Nate ’Steel Up’ but thankfully she had arrived at the bridge before she could hear anything else.

”So Zari do the rest of the legends know or...?” questioned Ava  
”No just me and wally”  
” I have no clue what happened to Sara so if you could please explain what happened yesterday because i woke up with the worst headache and i don't remem--” Ava rambled on  
”That's what happened with all of us except Ray who just woke with some nasty scrapes so i decided to sample some blood and get Mrs Danvers to test it and it came back with traces of Saras DNA so she must have been involved in some sort of fight” clearly said Zari as she was pacing back and forth around the center console  
”wait so Sara was fighting with ’us’ and also who is Mrs Danvers,” asked Ava clearly getting a bit jealous at the mention of another woman  
”Some woman Sara knew i don't know, she's like supergirls sister i can't quite remember” Zari said pinching the bridge of her nose. Ava walked over to the main console to look at the legends previous locations “I already looked Ava, apparently we were last in 1917 but none of us can remember why” “Well then Zari I guess we are going to 1917 then” Ava said as she was setting her time courier as Zari tapped Ava’s shoulder “shouldn’t be tell everyone else before we go on a manhunt for the Cap?” Questioned Zari, Ava sighed knowing she’d be the one to have to break the news “Yes we will, emm... call them through” Ava was just now letting it all sink in, Sara was gone, no longer here safe and warm and cared for and in her arms an..and.. “Ava?...AVA?” Zari took her out of her wandering thoughts and Ava realised all eyes were on her “Emm.. well, as you can see Sara is not with us and the.. the reason for that is because sh..she’s missing” Ava stuttered our and instantly you could her an eruption of gasps and shrieks coming from the team “Now, we need to find Sara as soon as possible so we are going to 1917 to find her” and as soon as Ava finished the legends were already getting ready to boot off into 1917 “Time to Find the Cap!”  
Shouted Nate as they sped through the temporal zone.

The Waverider landed in a small forest which was apparently in England somewhere but it was the last place they had been with Sara so they had to look. “So Wally can you have a scan of the outer side of the forest, Ray and Zari can you take to the sky and the rest of us will go out on foot” Ava spoke out her game plan ( or as Nate called it operation find cappy which Ava personally thought was really stupid but she couldn’t be bothered to point it out) as the team raced off in their own directions. A couple seconds later Wally came back “nothing from the perimeter but I can help round about here” and after a few minutes Ray and Zari came back with the same answer as Wally.

The legends and Ava had been looking for over 5 hours in the freezing cold and newly found rain as they were going back over the forest for the 6th. “I really don’t think we are going to find anything,” said Wally as they were nearing the end of their 6th trek until Zari shouted the loudest anyone had ever heard her shout “HOLY SHIT, GUYS LOOK AT THIS!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for like abandoning the fic but I'm back also 4x04 is amazing

“What is it Zari?” Shouted Ava as she rushed over to see what all the commotion was about

“It’s a communication device from ARGUS, we use to steal them so we could take to people since they were strict on cerfew and stuff like that” explained Zari

 

“Well who ever came here must be from the future then” said Ava 

“We need to get it back to the ship so we can see where it came from and see what the last communication was” 

“Okay Zari take Ray and me ,Wally and Nate will ask around the nearby village” said Ava as Zari and Ray rushed off back to the ship 

—————————————————————————

Ava, Nate and Wally were walking into the town flashers in hand ready to flash some asses (not literally but y’know) 

They all walked off in different directions to question different people. Ava went to the local shop to ask about since there were a lot of people in there. As Ava walked into the shop everybody looked at her with confusion or fear not quite understanding why a woman was wearing a suit in their little 1917 town. 

“Hello, don’t be alarmed I’m just here to ask a couple questions then I will be on my way so have you had any weird and unusual things happen in the town recently,” said Ava as she looked on at the shoppers and cashiers who are looking at each other for some sort of confirmation 

“Alright suit we will tell but after that you get lost we dont like outsiders nor people like you,” said an old woman in the corner 

Ava was both surprised at their quick co-operation but was confused when the woman referred to her as “people like you” 

The old woman spoke up cutting Ava train of thought “Old Ted saw a man in all black last night when he was out checking his sheep, he said the guy had a glowing box in his hand and the Dane kids saw the same guy running through the woods up there last night we thought it might have been a German of sorts so we called the police but no one actually knows yet” 

“Thank you for your co-operation now I just need you all to stand still” smirked Ava as she flashed the whole shop and excited to meet Nate and Wally at the end of the small village 

“So we know it’s a guy and he’s about 6”1, black hair, 210lbs last seen running through the woods with a woman looking bloody and pale” bashed out Nate and Wally “I stole the police report before you ask,” said Wally 

“Well, that's one way to do it, erm all that I got was he was seen tweaking with a glowing box like the one we found in the woods” explained Ava as they made their way back to the Waverider 

”NATE, GET BACK TO THE WAVERIDER NOW WE FOUND SOMETHING ABOUT SARA” shouted Zari down Nate’s earpiece 

”Jesus Z, calm down we're on our way back,” Nate said as he gestured for them to hurry up

\--------------------------------------------------------

As they entered Rays lab they saw the box glowing as it plays a message 

”Right guys we got the message decoded” said Zari as she pulled them in to listen to the message 

’I have Miss Lance and we have taken out the others, I have led Miss Lance to believe that she harmed the others since I spilt a little bit of her blood on the others’ said a dark misty voice

’Well done Matthew bring her back and we can prepare for her transportation’ 

”So Sara wasn't fighting us and they are transporting her somewhere” wondered Zari 

”Fuck” shouted Ava

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sara Sat in a chair strapped up stuck watching her team and girlfriend try to figure out where she is

”Turn it off,” said Sara 

”What,” asked the dark figure 

”Turn it off” shouted Sara

The sick, twisted man walked over with a horrific smirk ”It's all too much isn't it, for you to be sitting right there just watching them fail to find you, what if they don't even care for you any more” 

”They do you bastard! They will find!” screamed Sara 

The Man smiled ”How can you be sure? You never can”


End file.
